Strange Things
by TanoxxxSkywalker and E-Kae
Summary: LAST CHAPTER IS UP! Along with a "big" announcement about "Strange Things". Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Things: Chapter 1**

I never did believe that my master could be so…dark. He'd use to be so many things. But now, he was just gone. He wasn't himself. Especially no. All with Padme being pregnant, he was the father, trying to kill Obi-wan, and joining the dark side. Who'd ever that that it'd be true?

"Now what?" I asked, looking at Obi-wan to master Yoda.

"We have to figure something out for their..babies"Master Obi-wan answered.

"I'll take the girl", Senator Bail Organa replied.

"And for the boy?", I asked. Surely, my master's children had a bright future ahead of them…

"I'll take the boy.." Obi-wan offered.

"Family in Tatooine, the boy has. Take him there, you will", Master Yoda suggested. They all agreed.

"But what will we do? Are we still gonna fight back?" , I asked.

"Go into hiding, we will" , Master Yoda answered.

We all shot Master Yoda a confused look. I'd never thought that we'd given up that easily. But we were out numbered. There was nothing left…

"Yes" , Obi-wan agreed.

"I don't understand" , I said, facing master Kenobi.

He placed a hand on my shoulder , "Ahsoka, there's nothing that we can do right now. So it's best we have hope. Patience. Something good will come out of it. We will bring down the sith. But, it's gonna take some time"

Tears filled my eyes. Where would I go?

"Yes, Master" , I said, nodding.

"Okay, we better go now. Before they find us" , Obi-wan replied.

Master Yoda nodded, and walked off with senator Organa. I looked at Obi-wan, gave him a hug, and left to an opposite direction.

I was making my way to the main hanger. I'd take my ship, but I didn't know where to go from than on. As I made it to the main hanger, I saw a figure. There was another ship. Uh-oh.

"There you are" , I heared. I walked closer.

"LUX?" I asked, confused.

"Ahsoka, I heared as soon as I got back from a trip. I'd thought I should come and get you" , Lux replied, pulling my into a hug.

"Get me why? I'm already suppose to go somewhere…" , I said, placing my hands around his neck.

"Where?" He asked, pulling away and looking at me.

"That's just it. I don't really know. I have to…go out into hiding" , I answered.

"Well, lets go " , Lux said, taking my hand.

I stared at him in wide eyes, "You're gonna come with me?"

"Of course I am. I didn't just go through all that trouble on the way here to come and get you. I planned a life with you, Ahsoka Tano. And I didn't want it to end that last time I'd seen you" , Lux said, smiling.

I smiled. Pulling Lux into another embrace , "Thank you. And by the way, I'm driving"….

(A/N Like it? Idk. If you don't, don't review. Just saying.)


	2. Author's Note: Officially By EKae!

Author's Note (Officially By E-Kae!):

Sorry, Guys. Emily can't write up another chapter becuz she feel LESS encouraged to. I'm starting to see DIFFERENT stuff coming up on TCW, as she noticed as well. And so she thought she should Write Out something…different too.

The thing is, I'm reading SOME

FF stories for TCW, and I see…Different Types of stories coming up on the page, some in which I cannot relate to.

Another thing, I feel that reviews are ways on encouraging someone to completely finish a story. She will, and WE DO have ideas where we're going with this. But I need more REVIEWS as encouraging her to. So, if you kindly read over her first chapter, let us know what you think in a NICE review. And we'll TRY keep it up with Her ff story. Thanx!

(Thanx Going out to my TWO FIRST Reviewer's, Tessika14, and 1976 celtic. You guys are AMAZING! Just to inform everyone, if this works out in the end, I'll be so happy, and I will say thanks, and I'll keep surprising you all! Hope you've all listened really well -TanoxxxSkywalker-)


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, I just wanted to say thank you to Tessika14, 1976 celtics, AhsokaTano141516, and 4 others.

It was nice to know people were actually reading. Well, as I promised, here it is.

**Strange Things: Chapter 2**

I saw dark clouds and an empty clearing. Rivers and rocks, mountains and trees…where was I? Slowly, I started to move my feet towards the river, that was flowing through the rocks rapidly. It took me a second glance to notice it. Blood. Blood was in the water.

What the-?

"Ahsoka", Someone called out my name. I turned around. No one. I could see no one. Where was Lux?

"Ahsoka"I heard. The voice said my name harsh this time. It sounded…angry.

I turned back towards the river, and there stood a dark image. I frozed. Anakin. Well, what use to be Anakin. Instead, it was a man in black with a mask. Holding out a red light saber.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't know what to say. I just kept my eyes on him, fear taking over me.

"Ahsoka, leave", He hissed.

I blinked,"Leave?"

"NOW! I…don't want to hurt you,"He paused,"Snips"

My heart sank. He…He..He called my Snips…I couldn't move. It seemed as if I was glued to the ground.

"Go!"He shouted at me.

My heart couldn't stop beating. I couldn't move, because I literally felt stuck.

"I can't!"I panicked.

Before he could say something else, his comlink came off. He answered it, without looking away from me.

"What is it, now?"He asked harshly.

"Sir, we've found a kid. He was hiding in the ship we've located"A trooper answered. I knew the voice so well to know who it was…I knew.

"Bring the kid to me", He ordered, and my heart felt like it stop this time.

As soon as he put his arm down, he deactivated his light saber, and said ,"You should have listened to me, Ahsoka. You should have left as I gave you the chance."

"I can't move"I said quietly, looking down.

"Fine. You're mistake"He whispered.

As soon as we heared troopers coming over, I saw. Lux! He walked over to Lux, who was placed on his knees with his hands behind his back, and activated his light saber.

"LUX!"I screamed.

"Ahsoka!"I jamp up to see Lux staring right down in my face. I quickly examined where I was, knowing I was still on the ship. I sighed in relief. Just a dream. Great.

"Are you okay?"Lux said, placing a hand on my shoulder. He had heard me…

"Yeah, I'm fine,"I yawned,"It was just a dream"

"Well, if dream stands for nightmare, I guess you went through hell", He smirked.

I looked right into his eyes, and backed up for space. I had notice the little distance between us…

"Where we going?"I asked, stretching.

"Well, we're on Alderaan right now. We could leave if you want…",Lux replied, sitting in the drivers seat.

"Alderaan? Why?"I asked curiously.

"Well, as you well asleep quickly, Bail Organa tried to contact you, so I answered your comlink for you. I hope you don't mind though…"He trailed off, waiting for my reaction.

"What did he say?"I asked, avoiding the fact that now Senator Organa knew Lux Bonteri was with me.

"He had asked you to come and see him quickly, before you went into hiding. He guessed you had never gotten to see…This baby, or something. Do you know what he's talking about?"Lux asked, smirking.

"Leia", I breathed.

"Who's Leia?"He asked, crossing his arms.

"It's my…Master's daughter", I answered, feeling my throat burn.

"Wait…I thought Jedi aren't suppose-"I cut Lux off.

"That's not important right now. Are we already here?"I asked.

"Yeah, I landed just outside"Lux answered.

"Let's go", I said, getting up quickly from my seat. Lux gave me a confusing look, but than trailed behind me.

I didn't know how this would turn out, but it didn't matter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Strange Things: Chapter 3**

"Padawan Tano, I am so pleased to see you", Senator Ogana replied, motioning his hand for me to follow him. I glanced at Lux, and nodded.

We walked inside the castle, and down the halls. "Senator Organa, I was received your message about Leia. Is there something wrong?"I started.

"No, everything is fine. I had contacted you to see if you were interested in meeting little Leia. I hope I didn't interrupt a trip…", He eyed Lux, and I could feel Lux becoming to feel uncomfortable.

"No, we hadn't actually decided where we'd be going to, Senator", I sighed , "It's very hard. It feels like I'll be searched for on my home planet. And there's really know where safe to go"

"You could stay here",He insisted,"It is good here"

"Thank you, Senator. But that's alright. I was also thinking about Naboo. The home planet of Senator Amidala", I lied. It's not that I didn't like Senator Organa, but it felt really awkward for Lux to be around him. I felt it.

"Oh, alright than. I'm sure you'd also like to visit the grave of Senator Amidala",He sighed,"I do miss her. She was such a great friend. Brave. Caring. And smart"

"Yeah. I hope to visit her grave as well", I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. I could feel Lux being amused. Or, kind of. I could feel his saddness over his mother's friend, yet, he still didn't say a word.

"Well, you could wait here", Sentor Organa replied, stopping in front of a room with seats. It was like an entertainment room. A waiting room. Whatever it was, I just nodded. Lux sat beside me, and sighed.

I turned to him ,"Lux. I have to ask you a question.."I said nervously.

He small smile formed on his lips," Yes?"

"How exactly did you plan a life time with me?"I replied, looking away from him.

"Ahsoka, I planned it to be whatever you want", Lux said, placing his hand on top of mine.

"Yeah, I think that's all we got"I smirked, turning back to face him.

He smiled, and leaned closer," Not exactly. Ahsoka, we could be together", He inter-winded our fingers.

"Lux, we're already together", I replied, taking my hand.

He frowned,"No, Ahsoka, I mean-"

"Here she is!"Senator Bail Organa came into the room with a small life form in his arms. I got up quickly, hearing Lux sigh, and rushed over to the Senator. Leia. I watched her for a few minutes, without taking hold of her. I was surprised. She looked like...Anakin. My throat burned.

"Would you like to hold her?"He asked. And without saying anything, I opened my arms. He placed her with me, as I watched her. Leia was quiet, and she just looked at me without making babyish sounds, or crying.

I smiled,"She's...Beautiful"


	5. Chapter 4

**Strange Things: Chapter 4**

"Ahsoka, we need to talk", Lux said, walking into the drivers seat. I grew more nervous, and walked over to the passenger seat. I could sense Lux felt sad. It made me more nervous. I had begun thinking I had done something wrong.

Lux started up the engines, and we were off on our journey once again. Not knowing where to go. A few moments of silence went by, looking away from each other. Minutes had only began to get more awkward.

I sat up straight, and turned my attention to Lux. He turned to me at the same time, meeting my gaze.

"Lux-", He cut me off.

"Ahsoka. I'm in love with you", He whispered quietly. It took me a few seconds to get it through my head. But for some reason, I wasn't surprised.

I bit my lip as he watched me. He frowned. Why has this become so hard for me? Lux has fallen in love with me and I still wasn't sure about my decisions. I mean, force only knows when I'll come out of hiding.

His eyes dropped to the floor immediately, his emotions were filled of disappointment. I slowly got up from my seat, and walked over to Lux, and sat in his lap. I could sense his confusion when I wrapped my arms around him. I looked up at him, and he smiled down at me. He than wrapped his arms around my body, and kissed my forehead.

"I wish we could just stay this way", I whispered in a really quiet voice. Sure, there was no one around to hear me say that. But who cares?

"Ahsoka, I wish I would've told you before", He whispered in my ear.

I smiled," That's alright, Lux. It's my fault. I guess I was just to excited to meet Leia"

He looked down at me, and gave me a curious look. I smirked ,"What?"

He chuckled ,"It's nothing"

I cocked an eyebrow ,"Lux-"

"It's just, you're so…YOU when you take the blame for things", He laughed and looked down at me.

I frowned ,"Lux, who else am I suppose to be?"

He looked at me for a few seconds, and leaned down to whisper into my ear ,"No one, Ahsoka Tano. I love you just the way you are"

And with that, I said nothing. Instead, I leaned up and kissed his cheek, and rested my head on his shoulder. I grew more tired. Tired from the day I had with Leia. But I shouldn't be the one sleeping. Lux should be sleeping. He hasn't rested at all…

"Sleep", He whispered, without looking at me.

"You need it more…"I trailed off.

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at me ,"Ahsoka, I'm not sleeping until I find us somewhere safe to go"

I moved my hand up to his cheek, turning his head with my hand and forced him to stare at me ,"Lay down with me, Lux…"

He seemed so unsure for a moment. But instead, he just nodded. I smiled at him as he smiled back. I watched him as he set the coordinates for Naboo. I hadn't actually meant to go there…But it might be interesting…

It would be a few hours until we arrived, so he lifted me up as he got up himself. He carried me to the back, and set me down on the bed. The back room was nothing but a bed built into the wall.

"Tired still?" He asked, setting himself beside me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him ,"I'm not gonna sleep if you don't, Lux Bonteri ." He chuckled a bit, and wrapped his arm around me, and closed his eyes as I did the same.

I saw nothing but darkness. I had no idea where I was, why, and how. But I knew it was a dream.

"Ahsoka", Again, I knew it was my former Master Anakin Skywalker. Well, the dark version of him. The sith version…

I did not see him, but I did look everywhere, "What?", I demanded. This time I knew not to be afraid of him. I knew it was him. And I knew it was a dream, and that he couldn't hurt me…

"I'm coming for you", He hissed.

My eyes snapped open, but I didn't move. I didn't want to wake Lux at all. He needed his sleep, instead I gulped and tightened my grip on Lux. If it was true, about my master coming for me, than I didn't need Lux to worry about me. I'd have to lie to him. And the thing I would hate, actually hate, was hiding my feelings from Lux Bonteri.

(A/N It's been a week, so I don't think you guys would be upset with my tardiness for updating. I am truly sorry, I was caught up in my moments. I was so happy to see what you all had to say, and thanx. I promise to update sometime next week, before I go to camp with Dreamspeakers On Tour. E-Kae has given me the idea to write this chapter with a luxsoka moment. You this Chapter is dedicated to her. Thank you all for reading, please review and tell me what you think)


	6. Chapter 6

**Strange Things: Chapter 5**

**(A/N I'm sorry guys. I was busy with a few things. I know that's every excuse, and I've been trying to update for days, but now that I could, I'm happy. I hope I can make it up to you in the next chapter. I'd say I would probably update it on Friday, or possibly tomorrow if not sooner. Well, as I promised, here's chapter five. It may not have said much, but I'm trying. I swear the next will be good, at least I'll hope.. )**

"Ahsoka", Lux called,"Wake up now, we've landed". I opened my eyes slowly, I must've fallen back to sleep. I had a terrible dream about my master, but not when I actually closed my eyes again. I wasn't all that tired anymore. So I guess that was good.

"Good morning", I yawned, looking over to him. He stood by the door, and smirked. He was in a great mood. That was good, I mean, especially after what happened.

"Actually, good afternoon, miss Tano", He smiled, and walked over to me. I frowned. Miss Tano?

"What time is it?" I asked curiously, as he sat at the tip of the bed.

He shrugged," I'm not exactly sure. I awoke just before you did, just to land. I landed close to the queen's palace. I've met her before, long ago. I thought maybe we should pay her a visit", But when he said that, it sounded more like a question.

"Of course", I grinned, getting to my feet to stretch. I turned to Lux.

"Let's go", Lux said, taking my hand as we both exited the ship. I followed him. Guards did stop us at the entrance of the palace, not knowing me, a jedi. They asked us what we wanted, and why we were on Naboo, and we came forward with the truth. But we didn't say much about ourselves. Just that we were old friends. They then led us to the queen, who was surprised to see Lux.

"You're highness", Lux bowed. I did the same, following his lead.

She opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated and finally let out," Senator Bonteri"

I blinked. Senator?

"How are you, you're highness?" Lux asked, smiling at her grimly.

I kept quiet. For all I know, I had a lot of questions to ask Lux. But…SENATOR? Why didn't he tell me? I mean, sure we've been together for a few days so far…but this is big. I hadn't really lied to him about being a jedi. Well, athough he already guessed it at the time.

"Very good, Senator. And you?" She asked, coming closer to us both. She wasn't really busy with anything. She just seemed to be in a chair with her handmaidens in the back of her. Well, at her side.

"I am great. I was wondering when I would see you again. But now that I have, I have many questions. And as for my first, can you tell me about what had happened to Senator Amidala?" Lux asked, seeming to be… 'proper'. I smirked.

She sighed, and answered," She died in child birth. Lux, what is the reason for coming to Naboo? Surely you had things to take care of on Onderon?"

Onderon? Oh…He's the Senator of Onderon?

"Uh…You're highness, I'm sure most is being taken care of without my presence. But I am here on the planet of Naboo for some answers. I think", He confessed, seeming to look at me when he said, 'I think'.

I sighed, knowing that he wasn't quiet sure. The queen glanced towards me, and smiled ,"And you are?"

"You're highness, My name's Ahsoka", I replied.

"Ahsoka, tell me, what is the purpose of you're arrival", She asked, motioning me to follow her. I did, but Lux at my side, taking my hand without her noticing.

"Well…Actually, I have come to visit the grave of an old friend, but other then that, I came to…explore? It seems we'll be going to planet to planet every now and then", I lied. This would be the last time on this planet. EVER….I hope.

"We don't really know exactly where we'll settle. I hope somewhere safe. For the both of us", Lux replied. I literly nudged his with my elbow, and he gave me a 'what-was-that-for?' look.

"Well, in my suggestion. Maybe Onderon. You're home world, Lux, yes?" She asked.

I stared at Lux with a questioning face as he stared at mine with a serious look, and answered (still looking at me) ,"Yes, you're highness"

"Well, if I am done here, I must go back to my handmaidens. We have very important things to discuss," She said turning ," I wish to see you both again. Especially you, Ahsoka. It was greatful meeting you", and left. Leaving me and Lux.

"Well, that was short", I said, turning to Lux and taking back my hand.

"Hey, why'd you nudge me?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"You had mentioned something that disturbed me. Now lets drop it, and finds Padme's grave so we can leave", I replied, placing a hand on my hip.

"What? About settling?" He asked, seeming to know the truth. I didn't say anything, so he seemed to keep going ,"Ahoska, how can you still not be sure about this when we've come this far? I thought this is what you wanted?"

I sighed, and looked up into his eyes ,"Lux, a life time with you is what I wanted. But I'm not exactly sure about if me staying with you is so safe. I could lose you"

"To what? Ahsoka?" He asked.

"To…To my master",I said honestly, but said it quietly like a whisper.

He seemed to have heard me,"Well, that's not going to happen. Not if he knows where we are. So stop worrying. Right now, we have each other. Now, I say that's a pretty good thing. What about you?"

I sighed, and than smiled, taking his hand in mine,"It's great, Lux Bonteri. A life time with you is what I want", I replied as he smiled. But the thing was, I don't think he was right about my master knowing…


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Note

Hey, guys. I'd like to thank everyone who actually took the time to read my story and review. That I really appreciated. It did get harder to write this story, but I stuck to it and didn't let anybody down. But this time, might be the last time to ever update. Reason for? Long story short, my life isn't so "great". I'll be busy for a few weeks, so don't be upset with me. I'll be honest, I did enjoy writing this story. And I knew I promised I would update today, and writing this is... kind of me keeping that promise. The least thing I can say, is that I'll try. Right now, from this exact day, I have no family. So, if you'll kindly wait until the next time I update, I'd really appreciate it. And I wish I actually got to thank my reviewers better, but this is how it works. Thanx to all, and to especially E-Kae, for her being there with me from start. AND BTW, she's the one who wrote chapter 5. She doesn't really 'think' she did a good job, but I say she did great. Okay, I know you guys probably don't want to read anymore about my boring life, so wish me good luck. I promise I'll try to update again. Same for 'The Evil Truth Part 1', and hopefully for 'forgetting me slowly'. Well, bye everybody. Have a great day :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Strange Things: Chapter 7**

**Darth Vader's Pov**

Thing's changed. Everything did. Now that I was more powerful, I believed that I would rule over the galaxy one day….one day. Well, if I wasn't stopped, which I knew I wouldn't be. No one was as powerful as me….That I was sure of. I….I was the chosen one. But as the chosen one, what else could I have done? I mean, if it was the force, than why did the force allow me to love? To have a heart? To form an attachment that was only forbidden?

It has been days, thinking only of what I've done. Where the one I loved the most was. But, as I already knew, she would never come back. It was my fault. Always. But there was still family. My family. I was most likely aware of it, but it would no longer be my problem. If most did not know of me, as I'd hoped, than I would be okay.

But there was this one problem I had. The two people I couldn't wrap my head around. To know where they are in this galaxy. My old master, Obi-wan Kenobi. The traitor. If I'd known he'd try to kill me, turn my wife against me, I would've-

"Lord Vader", The emperor said evilly.

I raised my head towards him, respectfully bowing, "My Master", I greeted.

He had an evil grin on his face, "I feel you're anger, my boy. Tell, Vader, what is bothering you now?"

I replied, "It is nothing, My Lord. I was just thinking"

He frowned, "Of Master Kenobi?" , I nodded, not saying anything, "Hmmm…And another?"

I nodded, and he seemed so calm when he said," Who is this that you speak of, Vader?"

"My old Padawan, My Lord. Padawan Ahsoka Tano", I answered, just as calm as he had asked.

"Ahsoka Tano ", He seemed to ask the name instead of repeat it, but I still nodded. He just sat there, thinking. It was minutes after before he finally gave me that same grin again.

"One that you had received during the clone wars? Is this padawan you speak of still alive?", He asked me, looking directly at me as if he could see through my mask.

"I think so. I did not feel her death during the attack, Master", I answered, saying nothing but the truth. She HAD to be alive….

"Find her. And when you do, bring her to me", He said, turning in his chair. I looked at him curious. What could he want of Ahsoka?

"Yes, Master. And if she has friends with her? That she might be staying with?" I asked. Surely Ahsoka was smart enough to hide in the home of a friends. Unless she could be hiding with Obi-wan…

"Kill them. I want her to be…introduced", He said. By that, I hadn't known of what he meant. Did he not meet Ahsoka before? Or did he just forget her?

"Yes, Master", I obeyed, rising to my feet. If Ahsoka was hiding with Obi-wan, I'd have to kill him. But I would not be angry with her, what had she done? If I'd ever had to meet her on the battlefield ever again, the thing I'd most likely do is tell her she has little time to retreat before I come for her. But in my opinion, I'd think at one point I'd have to kill her. 'Cause I knew of what I was capable of it…

**Ahsoka's Pov**

After visiting the grave of Padme, I hadn't said anything. Lux was quiet too. There wasn't much to talk about anyways. I mean, after what happened with my master, and his fall to the dark side, the death of Padme…In which I had to assume that my Master had killed her. And it was kind of true, but to find out she died in child birth…

"Ahsoka, lets talk", Lux said, before starting up the ship. I sat in the passenger seat looking at him curious, about what he would say. But instead of answering, I just nodded. He gave my a frown, letting me know he didn't know how to start. I would've, but I didn't exactly know what this was about.

"Ahsoka, we need to know our plans. Like, where we're going next. And if we're officially staying somewhere. And…I want to know if you've decided already", Lux honestly said.

I stared at him for the longest time, and smirked , "You'd think I would decide in such little time, Lux Bonteri. But I couldn't. Not even in a day", and got up from my seat, sitting in his lap. He sighed, and in a way, I felt rejection. Should I not have moved from my seat?

I stood, but he grabbed my hand, and pulled me back and into his lap, wrapping his arms around me. I stared into his eyes and frowned.

"Ahsoka", He chuckled. I wondered for the longest time – still staring at him – what he was thinking. Why was he laughing? ,"There's no one like you, Ahsoka Tano" he whispered into my ear, I turned to look at him and smiled. Sure there wasn't, because I still didn't want to give up and hide forever and ever…

(Hi, everybody. This is E-Kae. Emily had requested me to write another chapter, I hope you like it. Although it's short… She isn't gonna be doing some more writing for a while, but she would like me to. She wanted me to thank you guys for all you're reviews. It was so kind of you all, and for me to continue this story while shes dealing with life, this is a gift to you all. Thanx, I appreciate the ones who pray for her all, while shes going through a hard time. I'll try update sometime next week, please keep reading and tell me what you think. I would like to know if I'm doing a good job without her help, so thanx.)


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, I know, I know! I was suppose to write sooner, my apologies. But anyways, here it is.**

**Chapter 9**

After a little debating, we decided to visit my home world, than Lux's. It actually wasn't hard to decide, although it wasn't the best place's to go. Wouldn't my master look for me on Shili? I hadn't really gave much thought into telling Lux about my dreams. Just that I had nightmares, that's all he knew. My guess was that he was afraid to ask. Anyways, it didn't seem to matter. There was just the two of us, me and Lux. And that's what made me happy. But for this – I mean attachment – I felt like I should be punished…. Well, I don't know. Maybe I was so use to following the code.

"Ahsoka, sleep. You look tired", Lux said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I stared up at him and nodded. I didn't feel like being stronger than this moment. Because I really needed sleep. And when we landed, we really need to get something to eat. I can't even remember the last time I got real food. All I knew was that it's been awhile.

I walked to the back of the ship, and rested my head. Although I didn't close my eyes, I just stared above. Thinking. If I closed my eyes, was it possible to dream about him again? Sure, this was making my uneasy, but I knew in a way that I was fine. For now.

I than started thinking on the past missions we've went on. Like the first one on Chistophisis. And the others ones that seemed very…competitive. Challenging each other. But my master Anakin and I grew more closer and closer together, and he became my best friend. With all his teachings, I was able to survive without my master's help while I could've ended up dead, I was able to guide others, I was able to be stronger and obey my orders. And than, as things we're just about to get more better, things changed. More battles, more loses, and more enemies. If the council would've known we were being lied to all this time…. That the chancellor was the sith lord… But now that most was gone, it didn't seem like it was possible to fight back. I wasn't really positive when I'd have to come out of hiding….Or if I will.. Consisting that I want to be with Lux like the way I am right now. But I had a feeling that me and Lux were going to split somehow….

"Can't sleep?" I heard Lux's voice. I nodded, not looking at him. I felt his movement as he came closer, and lied beside me, wrapping his left arm around my body. I leaned my head on him chest and tried to close my eyes.

"We'll be on Shili in a few hours. Are you excited?" He asked.

"Not really. No", I yawned, still not staring into his eyes.

"Why not? Aren't you happy to be going home?" He asked softly.

"Lux, I can't even remember my home. My only real home was at the Jedi Temple. And my only real family was… was my master" I said quieter. After a few seconds of silence, I felt him tighten his grip on my body, as he kissed at the top of my head.

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry", He said apologetic.

I finally looked up to see his face and smiled a little, "It's alright, Lux. You're all I got, and I'm happy." He smiled too, and after a while of just staring at each other, he slowly came forward and lightly pressed his lips against mine. At first, I stayed still, but I than started to move my lips with his. Slowly. Passionately. It was a few minutes later that we stopped to look at each other. He smiled and I smiled back. First kiss? Well…Actually that's not true… But the last time I didn't move my lips with his. And I was technically forced into it…

"You're so beautiful", I heard his whisper. I smirked,"No, I'm not. I'm a jedi. I honestly don't think any Jedi are beautiful", I didn't mean that to offend any of the jedi that I have worked with before, but that's just what I always thought. Although I never thought of them as ugly either, just average.

"Well, you are. The most beautifullest Jedi I've ever seen", Lux said. I just smiled, and after another long silence. I closed my eyes. Maybe I did need to sleep. I felt that I needed to.

**Dream:**

I was alone again. I obviously knew that this was a dream. At first everything was bright, but everything faded to black all around. I didn't even know where I was. I couldn't even see anything. It was like I was in a really, really, really dark room. As I turned around, I seen a huge window, and out of it was stars. So I was on what looked to be a separatist ship. Great…

I examined myself. No lightsaber's…Just Great. I felt something. Weird. Strong. A lot strong. Evil. Not alone.

"Ahsoka Tano", Vader greeted. I knew it was him. I didn't even have to turn around to look at him. I could just…feel it.

"Darth Vader", I replied back calmly.

"Now that I hold you here, lets talk", He said.

"About?" I asked, although I assumed it had to do with the past… At the temple…

"Why you're here", He answered.

"Why 'am' I here?" I asked.

"Because I have plans for 'you', my old apprentice", He announced.

I smirked loudly and turned around… Seeing no one. Right. It was still dark. Yup, great. So...he had plans for me? Right? If I was here…where was Lux? In most of my dreams…I always wondered where he was…

"Plans? Oh really? Do any of these plans involve me killing someone", I asked.

"Possibly", He answered.

"Someone like you?" I asked, smiling. Even though it was dark.

"More like me killing you, if you don't succeed with my plans", He replied harshly.

"You're plans? Or do you mean that 'emperor' of yours?" I asked back, practically snapping.

"I'm surprised you hadn't even asked about the plans yet. And yet someone like you would be smart to do something as little as that, don't you think so, Snips?" He asked. I shuddered. When he said 'snips', I began to feel weird all over. I felt afraid. The way he said it… Well, I wasn't exactly afraid. But I was worried.

"I am 'not' going to succeed in anything!" I snapped.

"Aren't you curious of what it is?" He asked.

"I don't need to be curious. All I know is that it'll be helping you, and I would 'never' help you", I said quietly this time.

"Fine. But when I see you, Ahsoka Tano. I will get you. And I will kill anyone who gets in my way" I waited for him to say something, because I was speechless. But there was nothing. So instead, I just opened my eyes, and it was like everything was real again. I sighed in relief.

Why does 'I will get you' mean? Honestly, I have to stop waking up like this. With more questions and less answers. Because I'm starting to wonder what's next…

(A/N Well, that wasn't actually as good as I planned it to be. I gave a few hints out there if you did not notice them, or any of them. If not, maybe just keep reading. Anyways, this was for all you guys out there, especially you 1986 Celtics, for PM Emily. Okay, moving on. So most of you are probably wondering whats going on with Emily, well.. Honestly she doesn't like to talk about it. And I don't think I should either. But I do love her, my best friend. So if you would like to know how she's doing, follow her on twitter: 12345EKD (Emily Desjarlais) K, thanx, I'll try update sooner. Please review and tell me what you think )


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! It's me, E-Kae. I know (well, perfectly remembered) that I did something wrong in the last chapter. Yes, there was mistakes. LOL. But anyways, I'm just gonna continue this trail I'm following, so I hope for the best. ANYWAYS, I got some news. SOON, Emily will be back. And then we could both continue this story together. YAY! I guess she got a lot of support that she needed, and I'm happy for her. Haha, she's even back in school. So, my guess is that she'll be back and writing this story with me so I'm not on my own forever D:

Strange Things: Chapter 10

It was cold when I woke up. We hadn't landed yet. We were just preparing to. But I started to feel happy. Happy that I would actually be going home. I know I told Lux I wasn't all that excited that he thought I'd be, but I guess that just changed when I realised how much I missed it. Not that I'd recognise anyone, or even remember. I was young when Master Plo Koon found me. So why blame me?

I was playing with the buttons and switches as Lux drove the ship. He said he'd never really been to Shili, my home world. But he wanted to come to Shili anyways. I don't know if it was a smart thing to go to my home world. Because the more I thought about it, the more I became fearful for Lux. Was I actually having these type of nightmares of my master?

Even before the attack, before my master turned, I had dreams about my master. Bad ones. But at the time, I didn't think anything of it. He was my best friend. My closest jedi friend to talk to. He was just great. He was… my brother.

I sighed at the thought. Lux glanced at me, giving me a curious look without saying anything. I smiled, a little too big by accident, just enough for him to know I was trying my best to hide something. But he'd be right to ask. Because I would give him an answer. I knew I hadn't officially told him that I dreamt about my master, but he had to of known from that one time he'd asked. I could remember that day. Not that long ago when I had my first dream about him after the attack that was made on the Jedi.

"Ahsoka, five minutes", Lux replied. I nodded. "Not feeling good?" He asked, I looked over to him and shrugged.

"No, It's just… Strange to be going home", I smirked.

He smiled a little, "Well, that's how it'll feel for me. Although I know my home already", I rolled my eyes at him. Show off…

I tried to feel for any type of disturbance in the force when we entered the planets atmosphere. But I couldn't feel anything. Was I actually safe here? Was Vader actually not smart enough to start looking for me on my home planet?

"Ahsoka, before we land. I have to talk to you", Lux said sternly.

"About?" I asked, not looking him into the eyes.

"Is there something bothering you?" Lux asked.

"Why do you ask?" I said, grinning. He must of seen through my fake smile…

"I don't know. I feel like it's my job to make sure you're always happy. But… Are you happy that we're together?" He asked, finally landing.

"Of course, Lux. I'm happy being with you", I answered sheepishly as he turned the ship off ,"The only thing that's bothering me is my dreams. I feel like something bad is going to happen"

"Like what?" He asked, turning in his chair and grabbing at my hand.

"Like… What if… HE finds us and… I lose you? Or you lose me? I mean… He's all I dream about", I confessed.

"You're master?" Lux asked, squeezing my hand in his as I nodded. He smirked," He won't. As long as he doesn't know where we are, he can't take anybody away from anyone. You have to know that by now. Yes, I would worry to. But you have to realise the facts. He's not going to find us, ever. It'd take a lifetime to find either of us. Don't you agree?"

For a minute, I almost wanted to agree. But I couldn't. So I just nodded. But I knew it couldn't be true. Because if we went to the obvious place's he would look, than that would be bad. Real bad. Well, I tried. Maybe I should just not think about it. Maybe Lux… 'could' be right. Besides, Vader couldn't know where I am right now anyways. Although that feeling that he'd find me kept trying to brake me. But it didn't. Not yet anyways.

Lux and I walked over to the exit of the ship, and when the door slid open, I quickly examined everything. Yup. Home.

(A/N Okay, not much is said in this chapter. Sorry. Anyways, I'll try update when I can. Just got more harder because school started. Yikes! D: But yeah, sorry. I'd appreciate it if you guys review and tell me what you think. I'd really like to know. Because the last time I knew some of you didn't like it. And a few of you corrected me on some mistakes, which I apologise for. Oh, and I also apologise for such 'another' short chapter. O.O Well, ok. Please review =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I didn't feel anything. I just dropped to my knees, and did not say one word. Everything was destroyed. There was absolutely nothing left. No home. Nothing. Well, it hurt because this was my home planet, and these were my people. All I saw was smoke, and bodies lying all around. It took five frustrating minutes to get through it. That's when I finally heard Lux's voice. He was saying something this entire time, I just…zoned out. I've only experienced this feeling once before. When my master turned….but for this to happen once again…I could've immediately broke down. But I didn't. I stayed completely calm. Well, tried.

"Ahsoka?" Lux called me, but I only turned my eyes towards him for him to notice I was hearing him out. "I know this is bad, I know this is 'really' bad. But I think we have to go. It is obvious troopers have been here. Now, we must leave before we run into any. Are you with me?" He held out his hand.

I still did not speak. One last time, I turned to face the lifeless planet. As sad as I was, I closed my eyes to make my decision. How can I feel as weak as this? I'm stronger than this! Should we leave? Should I leave? …There was so much to think about. So many questions that I could not answer…

"Ahsoka, I need to know now", Lux pleaded.

"Yes", I choked out. Never, did I want to feel like this again…

Lux nodded, and helped me up. Well, actually her carried me. He carried me to the passenger seat. He started pushing buttons, and pulling levers. That's when we were on our way out. I didn't know exactly where we were going, my guess was Onderon. Lux's world. It was quiet the entire time. I could feel Lux's sadness, he was afraid to ask me. He was afraid to see me brake down. Not that I would, but he thought it. He was disappointed in himself for not being brave enough. But to make the room less awkward, I got up and went to the back of the ship. I sat on the bed, and made sure the door was locked to sigh frustratedly. And I did. I did not feel this angry before.

My master must've been 'really' looking for me. He must've! I shut my eyes. Why?! There just seemed to be no way out, and yet… there was. But I knew this couldn't stop. I knew I was going to face him, with or without a choice.

**Deep in the dream:**

"Don't think I wouldn't token back what I've said, Ahsoka. I meant it when I told you", Vader hissed.

"It did not mean take the lives of others!" Ahsoka snapped," You were coming for me! Only me!"

"Those words that come from your mouth cannot take back the things I've already done. The things I've ordered to be done. Be aware, Ahsoka Tano. Anyone who tries to get in my way to you will easily be brought down. And, like times before, I mean what I say. Snips" He snapped back.

"No! You are not going to find me, even if you try! There's so many places to hide, it'll take a lifetime. What reason for my presence that you wish to see be now?" I asked, hoping for a better answer.

"Ahsoka, my plans for you are not being hidden from you. The reason I'm not telling you is a better surprise for in person. You will probably not understand now, but later you will", Vader replied.

In the same dream, as others before, I was standing in a dark room. Facing vader as if it was in person. And I knew he couldn't try hurt me, 'cause it was nothing but a dream. He must've known that too, and that's probably why he didn't try attack me times before. But anything I seemed to say to him, and anything he seemed to say to me, felt real.

"Don't think you're going to find me. You won't. I promise you won't." I swore. I could not see his face, but I felt his evil eyes staring at me. Probably wishing to actually physically hurt me. But couldn't.

"I will, Ahsoka. And be aware, I am not letting 'anyone' get in my way. Doesn't matter if I kill them, even in front of your own eyes. 'Cause in the end, I always succeed", Vader said.

I didn't have much to say. Instead, I ended up waking. Another dream, I sighed. Great. What I didn't like the most about the dream, was how I never really got the right answers. And I was getting sick of it. Aside from that, Lux would try get in his way. And if I did face my master, things would be bad…

It had been about two hours, still lying in bed. I felt Lux feeling more calmer than how he was before. But he did not feel as brave to say a word about the way I felt emotionally on seeing my home.

So I started thinking hard before I made plans. Lux was not safe with me for one, and two… let's just say I wasn't safe myself. I could see my master killing me. Somehow….

(A/N SORRRRRRRYYYYYYY! I swear I didn't mean to take that long to update. Sorry about the short chapie too :3 Anyways, I know I said Emily would be back, but more things came up. But she will be back…sometime… Someday… ANYWAYS, Thank you all for reviewing. I really appreciate it. When I read those reviews, I'm always happy to hear what everyone thinks. Like, honestly, it makes my day. Who knows, maybe even Emily's? So please, kindly tell me what you think. Not much was said, I did kind of put a lot of what ahsoka felt, and I probably had spelling errors and what not. But please, Review :P )

P.S. Oh, and did anyone see any episodes of the clone wars lately? Season five? Awesome right! They're just great :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

We were arriving on Onderon in any minute now. Lux did not say one word, and niether did I. It was so silent. But I was afraid to say anything. I knew he was too...

I had made plans. Plans of my own, and it did not involve Lux in any way. If he was to be with me any longer, I'd only lose him. And there would not be an us...

Finally, we landed. Lux turned and his seat and grinned. He must've been happy to be back home...I know I'd be. He took my hand, and held it for a few seconds, and my only actions were was just staring at his touch.

"Ahsoka, you're going to like it here. This is where I want to end our trip. This is where-"I cut Lux off.

"I know, Lux. I want to end our trip to...", I hesitated for a few seconds. Telling him what I was about to would hurt him, and hurt me. But losing him would only hurt me more," I'm leaving from here without you, Lux" I said, and looked up into his eyes.

His eyes stared back at me for seconds, which felt like minutes. Even hours. He frowned, than gave me this sad look. Lux let go of my hand," Why? Ahsoka. Tell me, so I can help you. Tell me what you want. 'Cause I don't want you to go. You're my everything, Ahsoka Tano. You're all I have left..."

I placed my hand on his shoulder," Lux, thats exactly why I must leave. You're all I have left too. And the longer I stay here with you, the closer we become pulled away from each other. I don't want to lose you, Lux. It's either face Vader after and lose you, or face him now and see how it ends from there"

"But I'll lose you", He pulled me into an embrace.

"I've already been lost, Lux. I changed. I won't seem like myself if I don't fight back. And living on with a regular life is not who I am. I won't give up. I have to do something, Lux. I just have to...", I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

He stared at me for a second, and nodded,"Will you come back?"

I smiled weakly at him,"If I'm still alive, I will"

Lux smiled weakly too,"Promise?"

I frowned for a second. I don't like promises. 'Cause I might not be able to keep them. Yet, I made them anyways. But I sighed, and replied,"I promise, Lux"

His smile got softer, and he came closer. Slowly, ever so slowly, he placed his lips on mine. He was being...gentle. The kiss was passionate, but it didn't last longer than a minute. We looked at each other one last time, an he then said,"I'll be going now" And I nodded. I watched him leave, and when he was gone, I started the ship. I was on my way to Corusaunt. I had plans. And I knew exactly what I was going to do.

All these nightmares were going to stop. Even these threats. I don't know how it'll end exactly, but it will. /Either I was going to die, or my master was. My old master...

**Thinking back:**

"You know, Master, my briefings might go better if you didn't interrupt me every time I tried to-", Anakin cut me off.

"I wasn't interrupting. I was trying to help you", he replied.

I shot him a lot," Which I would appreciate...if you didn't interrupt me to do it". **One Great Memory.**

I looked over to my master,"How come every time we fly, we crash?"

He answered,"It's not my fault, it's the ship!"

"You always blame the ship!" **Two Great Memories.**

****"Master Kenobi's here! Now we'll see some real fireworks" I replied.

"Excuse me? What do you call what I've been doing all day?" Anakin asked, offened.

"I don't know, the word reckless comes to mind"I answered.

"Very funny, Snips"My master said, but he didn't sound so amused. **Three Great Memories.**

*****Jabba declares the Jedi are to be executed*

Me and Anakin say at the same time,"WHAT?" *Activates lightsabers*

I asked Anakin,"Does this always happen to you?"

Anakin answered,"Everywhere I go". **Four Great Memories.**

****"Hold on! This landing could get a little rough", My master warned.

I looked over at him,"Crashes are rough, landings are not!"

"Then it's a _crash_ landing", He replied. **Five Great Memories.**

"Master, today I did my best to stay calm, focused... and when I did, everything seemed so easy" I replied.

*explosion*

Anakin said,"Well, get focused, 'cause things just got a lot harder."** Six Great Memories.**

****"Master Yoda has a saying: old sins cast longs shadows. Do you...know what he means by that?" I asked.

"He means: your past can ruin your future if you allow it. But you forget it was Master Skywalker who said: I don't want to talk about my past." He replied.** Seven Somehow-of-a Great Memory.**

**Back To** Ahsoka.

Somehow, all those memories with her master were still with her. And there are tons more. He is a good person...Well he was... But he 'must' have some good in him...I hope so... As soon as I arrive on Corusaunt, I know exactly what I'm going to do. And I'll make sure it happens...somehow...

**(Hi, I'm baaack. Me (Emily) and E-kae are working again once more. I decided I'll just get back into the writing even though there's things I'm going through. But I'm getting the help from others that I need, and I'm getting support. Thanx to the ones out there who had cared for me. And the ones who've been reading while I was gone when E-Kae took over: Celtice, Bookreaderninj, kickincupcakebutts6, AhsokaTano141516, Violet Frost, gabierules, MizAni, snips1212, Tessika14, IWearTheCapsRing, Anyonmas, Guest, and Anisoka280. Thank you all so much, please, keep updating. Sorry for such a short chapter, I just wanted to get it out of the way. But me and E-Kae will update soon. Hopefully, every friday or thursday. Depending. Thank you all so much, and keep reading. Thanx)**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**Ahsoka's POV**

As soon as I landed right in front of the Jedi Temple, I could sense life forms surrounding the ship. I put on my cloak, and stayed strong. Acted out as brave. And I exited the ship. I took the hood off my head, to reveal who I am.

"Surrender, Jedi!", A trooper shouted at me.

I looked at the clone, and smiled, throwing my lightsabers to the ground, as a sign of my surrender. Than, put my hands in the air, to show I had no weapon on me. And while doing so, blasters were pointed directly at me. As if they were ready to kill me.

**Lux's POV**

Lux entered into the kings palace, and made his way straight to the conference room. No guard stopping him, but watched him as he went on. As he reach the doors, he pushed them open and heared gasps.

The king, on a chair on the other side of the room, asked,"Where in the galaxy where you, Senator Bonteri?"

Lux noticed a few old faces. And one. One he knew very well. Saw. Lux answered,"I've been...travelling with Padawan Ahsoka Tano. But she-"

"Where's Ahsoka?" Saw asked immidiately.

Lux frowned," She has gone on her own and plans to attack Vader"

"But why?" The king asked.

"Thats not important right now. We need to talk, privatly", Lux replied.

The king nodded, and everybody in the room left except Saw and Lux. Saw knew Lux for a while now... But seeing him only brang back old memories he didn't want to have... The death of his sister, Steela.

"What is it, then?" Saw asked.

"Ahsoka has gone on her own to stop Vader from destroying innocent lives just to find her. But we need to help her. She'll die if we-"Saw cut Lux off.

"What would Lord Vader want with her?"

"I don't know..." LUx answered. Saw gave him a look, and Lux thought there was nothing left to say...unless he kept trying,"But we have to help her. She's been there for the people of Onderon, and for Steela"

"Do NOT bring my sister into this", Saw replied.

"Are you going to help me or not?!" Lux grew furious.

Saw glanced at the king, and the king answered, "I cannot help you. The emperor will find out and he'll know. He will only bring more droids to kill my people on Onderon", Lux looked disappointed, and the king noticed, and looked over to Saw and replied," But I will allow Saw to go with you with a group of others that fought for Onderon. Surely they'd be willing to help you out."

Lux looked over at Saw, and Saw nodded. He'd be willing to risk his life to save Ahsoka. Great. Now who else would be willing to do the same? Lux thought.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I've been in locked up on a ship that was just leaving Corusaunt. This was my plan. I'd go to Corusaunt and make an appearance, because surely I'd be brought to face Vader.

I sensed a life form making its way to my cell. It opened slowly, and a clone came in an placed a square box on the floor, then left and locked the cell once again.

I examined the box slowly before I opened it. And carefully, I opened it. Inside, was ration sticks that smelled terrible, and a com. As soon as I picked up the comlink, it turned on. I dropped it.

Over the device, was an image of a man in black with a mask as well. The mask also being black...Vader.

"Padawan Ahsoka Tano, I knew I'd see you again", He said, sounding proud of himself.

"Yeah, well your teachings taught me how to survive, Master" I said through my teeth, and ended it with an obvious-fake smile.

"Lets just see for how much longer. I thought you said I wasn't going to find you", He replied, remembering.

I thought back to it... "Don't think you're going to find me. You won't. I promise you won't", I had said before.

I stood to my feet and replied,"I promised you weren't going to find me. And you didn't. Because I'm the one who found you."

It was quiet for a few seconds. He stared at me, I couldn't tell if he was glaring at me threw his mask, or anything. But who really cared? Because I don't think I do...

"You're arriving shortly, padawan. Be prepared," He warned.

"I will," I replied threw my teeth. His immage disappeared, and when it did, I fell to my feet. And than I sighed heavily. This is going to be interesting.

(A/N Thanx to everybody who review before. I'd just like to say I'm sorry about the short chapter, I just wanted to get it out of the way because I'm very busy. Homework, duhh? Anyways, thank you all. Believe it or not, took me about 2 hours to write this chapter, and its short :3 its true. sorry. Anyways, thanx. And PLEEEAAAAAASE review, I REALLY want to know what you think. Because I'm worried :/ Authors deserve to know, don't they? So, please REVIEW and let me know what you think so I can update soon. Thanx)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Lux's POV**

"We're leaving Onderon to save Ahsoka Tano. The Jedi Padawan that helped us save the king, and his people. The girl that helpped by 'showing' us how to fight our battle, and by that we succeeded. Now, I know this might seem ike a lot to ask, but is there anyone out there that volinteer's on helping us?" Saw asked the rebels.

The just stared with confused looks, probably debating. Lux stepped in," Ahsoka took time to show us what to do, and how to do it. Don't you think we owe it to her to save her?"

"Yeah!" One said.

"You can count me in!", Another said. Other's started cheering. By the end of that, there was about six of them. Not a lot, but it was good enough. While they were getting ready and boarding the ship, Lux walked over to Saw.

"Thank you,"Lux replied, placing his hand on Saw's shoulder.

Saw shrugged it off,"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for her", and walked away. Lux stared at him, and frowned.

**Ahsoka's POV**

When we arrived to what they called 'The Death Star', I was escorted to another cell, this time it being a little bit bigger. I was escorted by at least 'ten' troopers...Must've been thinking I as trying to escape. The cell really didn't have anything of interest. Just a bed built in the wall, and..well, walls. It was practically empty.

One trooper had said,"Lord Vader wishes to speak to you in five minutes. So you'll have to wait here."

I didn't know my plan from here. I guess it just all depended on what would happen in the next five minutes. Somehow, even when I know I had a purpose being here, I still didn't know what purpose it may be. My theory is I only came so Lux wouldn't get hurt. At first, I seemed...afraid to face my old master. Well, Vader. Than I wasn't that afraid as I was before. Than, as I kept seeing him in my dreams, warning me to be ready (Which was tooken as a threat) I wasn't afraid anymore. I had become furious after visitng my home planet. Not...Not everybody deserved to die. And if I thought about it really good, the longer I was hiding, the more people that would die...

Any second now could be...not ending as I'd hoped. I would be...amazed of its outcome. Depending, I guess. Just then, two troopers entered the cell, and grabbed me by my elbows. I didn't struggle. I didn't even try to fight my way out of this. I just stayed calm. They escorted me out of the cell.

I didn't know where I was going, but I knew it wasn't good. What if he kills me at the first sight of me being there? Wherever 'there' was. But... How else is Lux suppose to know I've died... Well, he'd have to expect it if I didn't come back. He'd have to. But...that would only hurt him more. Because I'm not the first one he's ever fell in love with. I know I'm not. And it's a fact. Before... There was Steela. Steela was a very brave, smart, and beautiful rebel that I had helpped out train so she and the other rebel's could save Onderon. The true hero's of Onderon were those rebels...

I did become jealous. The way I saw Lux and Steela around each other had made me feel that way. But I didn't let it bother me. I had learned that Purpose comes first. Which, I wish it hadn't. But in the end, she died. And she seemed like...such an important person to me in such little time. But still... She died. Lux must've felt bad afterwards, but at the memorial, he seemed... well, not exactly sad. He wasn't angry either. He was calm about it, and... I was just... amazed. He would obviously miss her afterwards, which I know he still does. But... I wonder how my life would be without Lux if he hadn't lost her. If she was still alive...

When we entered another room, I felt...something...evil. I didn't like this feeling. I had sensed it was very powerful too... But I was not affraid of it. Or, better yet, him. Once I caught the sight of Vader, my emotions went like crazy. But as I got closer to him, I felt...anger. From the lives he took... From the friends he murdered...

"Padawan Ahsoka Tano", He said through his mask. He sounded...different Because it wasn't ACTUALLY his voice. It was his mask that made him sound more different. He wore everything black. Cape. Boots. Mask. Comink. Everything. And to me, he seemed like a totally different person. Well, before he didn't seem any different. Only because I 'thought' I still felt good in him. But I couldn't this time. I felt nothing. He was just another soul less sith lord.

"Vader", I hissed.

The troops left us alone. We were in a dark room, with lights on the wall, and some pipes that smoke came out of. And large windows on the other side of the room, where he stood, that showed the ships that went by, and the millions of stars that were in space. I could not see his expression, due to the mask on his face, nor can I sense his emotions. Because his emtions were blank.

"I sense that you are angry", He said, just standing on the other side of the room as I stood where I was.

"But for reasons only caused by you", I said, "You were only suppose to come for me, not kill other people while doing so!"

"Do you really think I'm the one killing those people?"

"No, but you had ordered it", I answered.

"And with that plan, it worked. I knew you would try stop it. So you would try face me before I hurt anyone else. Tell me, Ahsoka, who had to be so important to you for you to do it?" Vader asked, taking a couple steps towards me.

"What does this have to do with anything? You wanted me here, so I'm here. Now tell me what my reason being here was for", I said, changing the suject.

"So I see that I am correct. There is a certain purpose...", he said, stopping, "I have made a plan for you. A plan that I know I would never ask if there was good in me, Ahsoka. And I know there will never be"

"And what plan is that exactly?" I asked.

Right than, he pulled out what looked to be my lightsaber, and threw it across the room, landing on the ground just inches away from me. I stared at it, confused, and picked it up, starring at him with a questioning face.

"Remember Mortis?" He asked.

I frowned,"What does this have to do with anything?"

"It doesn't. But, you HAVE memories of how it felt to be on the dark side", Before he continued, I cut him off.

"But I was possesed!" I exclaimed.

"But you know how it felt. Didn't you? Obeying orders?" Vader asked.

"Just...Get to the point",I said, crossing my arms.

"You liked the feeling. The feeling of doing something you shouldn't. And while you shouldn't, you still do. You have anger, padawan, I know you do. I can feel it", He said,

"But I know 'how' to control my emotions",I snapped.

"No, you try", He said.

"Just get to the point! I didn't just go through all that trouble to find out all you wanted to talk about was Mortis and my stupid emotions, did I?! No! I don't think so!" I snapped again.

"Join me, Ahsoka. Join the dark side. Together, we'll be just like before. Master, and apprentice", Lord Vader replied.

I stared at him, thinking blankly about what he said. Then, I became...fustrated.

"NO! WHY would I ever join you? Why?! After all these innocent lives you took, you think I'm going to just do the same? Think about Padme, think about Obi-"He cut me off.

"PADME HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS ANYMORE!" He became more furious than before. Than, he came charging at me with his lightsaber in her hand. While he force jumped into the air, I activated my lightsaber and blocked his swing that could have stabbed me right through my chest.

That was his weakness. Padme. Wow. Well, this got a lot harder than I thought. But I wouldn't back down. As we fought, I felt flying across the room, groaning. Once I got to my feet, troopers entered the room. Great. My real fight was just beginning.

**(A/N Thanks guys, for reviewing for Chapter 13. I was happy with the reviews, glad you liked it. Well, thanks for reading. The story is almost finished, just a few more chapters than that'll be it. Oh, and did anyone see friday nights episode? Because I thought it was cool. Can't wait for next friday's. So, PLEASE review, ad just let me know what you think. Because I'm desperate to know your thoughts. I am, I'm serious. Don't be affraid to be honest for this chapter, because honestly...I think I sucked. But anyways, please review. I promise to update soon. okay? Have a good day)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Ahsoka's POV**

I didn't know how to believe it. And how 'not' to at the same time. I had surrendered, but my intention was not to give up. I still planned to leave, but only until the death becomes of my master...

"Don't let her out until lord Vader give you specific instructions", One trooper said to another, pushing me into the same cell. I fell to the floor, and turned on my back, and watched them lock me back up. How could I ever be that dumb? I need new plans, and quick.

Lux's POV

"They will kill us before we even break our way through the main entrance of that disgusting ball", One rebel replied.

"Death ball, is it?" Another one asked.

"More like Death Star", Saw replied.

"Confidence. We need to believe we can do this. If we do this quick, and get -"Saw cut Lux off.

"What? You think they'll just let us take Ahsoka and go?"

"Not without a fight", Lux answered.

"Or not at all. Their first intention will be kill all of us first, and than Ahsoka. If thats what they plan for her. Who knows, she could already be dead? Couldn't she be?" Saw suggested.

"Than why come if you can consider it in the first place?!" Lux snapped.

Saw frowned,"I have hope."

"...In Ahsoka?" Lux asked, frowning, but almost...confused.

"Of course I do."

Lux stared at him in disbelief. Somehow, what he was saying never seemed to occurr to Lux that Saw might 'actually' really care for someone...

"We've got trouble!" The pilot shouted.

Lux's and Saw's head snapped up and saw fighters coming right at them. Saw turned back at Lux with a glare.

"We better make it through this", Saw replied, and walked passed him.

Lux watched him leave, and sighed. Not heavily, but a fast-small type of sigh that wasa only possible to have in a situation like this.

Ahsoka's POV

"Come on, Jedi", The trooper ordered, grabbed me by the elbow. I obeyed, already knowing I could fight back if I wanted to. But didn't. I was surprised how Vader underestimated me this time. Sending 'one' troop to bring me to him... If thats where I was even going.

As we exited the cell, I sighed. Okay, maybe he didn't underestimate me at all, considering all these blasters pointing drectly at me. There was several of them, against me. But I wasn't going to accept that challenge.

Another troop came at my other side, and grabbed at my other elbow. But roughly, making me grown. I glared up at him, as they began making me walk with them, to our destination.

I was curious. What was Vader's plan? I mean, I needed to know. Because my plan could not be complete without knowing his. And if I knew his plan, than that would only make things a lot easier...I assume.

Before we entered a room, the troop on my right side stopped when his comlink beeped. I looked down at the ground, as everyone stopped and waited. Wierd, I guess. But it must've been important.

"Captain Rex here", the troop replied.

As I stared down at the grown, I was...amazed, somehow. I didn't even notice. How can I not? I mean...I would've. But..no. He was one of them. He would surely kill me if he ordered to.

"Sir, we have a ship coming in! And whoever it is won't allow us to identify it!"A troop said on the other end of the comlink.

"What is the discription?"Rex asked.

"It's...a republic ship" ...I closed my eyes. GREAT!

"Destroy it", Rex ordered, and pressed a button on his comlink.

A million questions were crossing my mind now. It could...be Lux. I mean, if I 'really' knew him, and believed...He loved me... Than that would deffinitly be him. I gulped. Hopefully, it wouldn't be...

"Lets go", Rex ordered the troops, as they grabbed at my elbows once again and walked me right into the room.

They dropped me to the floor, and I didn't even bother looking up. As soon as they left, I sighed in fustration. I didn't even have to look up to know who was in the room with me. Because I sensed him. This was going to only be more difficult if I continued do be patient without making my attack...

**Okay, Me and E-Kae were honestly all smiles throughout this chapter. Why? Because we enjoyed this chapter... You might not, but we did. It was...better than how we wrote other ones before. Like, we wrote chapter 15 before, than deleted it. Started again, did the same things. But...We liked this chapter the best. Why? I honestly could not give you a straight answer. We've been trying to update all weekend. But...We just didn't. Why? Well...We had to deal with...Life. Anyways, we got this Sunday night to update. So, Enjoy.**

**P.S Wooooow...This story is almost complete! We...are so amazed. Like, thinking back on the past, and where I (Emily) struggled, you all were there for me to come back at writing. You were patient. And you didn't mind E-Kae working alone, which I'm thankful for. Anyways, PLEASE review. And we'll try update Chapter 16 sooner. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Strange Things**

"You're disappointing me." And with that I felt an odd stinging go through my body. But it was bearable to speak and make movements.

"I shouldn't have come", I said in a small voice. But even though I hoped he didn't, he still heard me. Still not standing up and facing up towards him, I remained on the cold floor, and waited for something to happen. I don't know exactly what, but I was waiting.

"You would have came eventually, padawan Tano. But you did the right thing", he replied.

"How so? I thought I would still feel some good in you, but... "I trailed off. I was trying so hard not to sound so depressed, but my voice was taking control of itself. He started pacing back and forth. I could hear it.

"Join me", he said. But it didn't sound as a suggestion. But still, why would I join the dark side. I've grown up knowing the sith are evil. That the separatists have nothing done for the good of things. At least that I may not know of, but..

"No." It was a simple question and answer. But I knew he wouldn't of taken "no" for an answer.

"Than I'll have to make you", He said in sharp-cold voice.

"I dont believe that's possible", I glared.

"Isn't it?" He came to a sudden stop. I heard a click of a button. I looked up at him, and watched him as he raised his comlink up, but not to his face, he raised it more outward in my direction.

On the other side of the comlink, I began to hear things in which I didn't like. There was gunfire, shootings, and the familiar sound I've always heard on the battlefield, death.

"Over there!"

"Watch out!"

But that was the sound of troops fighting against someone. Which ever troop was on the other side of the com, he was sure using his blaster a lot. I shuddered, but continued to listen.

I heard fast movement, must be running... Than a stop.

"They're put numbered, Sir. I've checked" A troop said.

"How many?" This one troop seemed to have been amused.

"I think about six, and that's not very many", The troop answered. A blaster shot went pasted them, I heard it. Than another one, and another one, and a-

"Cover me!" The troop with the com ordered, and once more, I began to hear the same movements.

Still, I heard gunfire. The running suddenly stopped. Everything suddenly became quiet, or no... The volume became lower on the battle. That, or the troop entered another room. than I began to pick up voices.

"-No time for arguing!"

"You're still not answering my question! Why come if you're only going to blame things on my for this happening!? We both knew we'd have at least some type of trouble!?" ohhh, no...no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This COULDN'T be happening! It just couldn't. There was a reason for my emotions to act up now. A really GOOD reason at that. Lux! How can he not know that he'd endanger the both of us? That Vader would definitely find some type of... Well, a way of bribing me to the dark side...

"Because I did it for Ahsoka! I practically owe her my life! Without her, I wouldn't have been helping you today if she never came to our aid on Onderon. Why would you even want to save her?!"

"I love her!" I became very... Surprised. not that Lux said he 'loved' me (but I couldn't help but smile), but that Lux had asked Saw to save me. It didn't take me long to piece it all together and catch on.

"And my sister leaves no memories what-so-ever?" Saw asked.

"She was a good friend..." There was a long pause, " But in the end I would've realized Ahsoka was right for me. She had a dislike in me at first, but we grew a friendship that stay'd strong. And I can't ever change my feelings for her now. If I truly didn't care, do you think I would risk my life for her today? I owe her my life, just like you. But along with my heart and soul..."

Anthor pause, but I became very... Cautious. Why? Because I could not feel any type of emotion from Vader, not that I really have before.

"Let's do this than", Saw replied.

"Agreed", Lux said back. I smiled.

The troop was silent... I was beginning to think he died. Vader pulled the con back, and pressed another button.

"Okay, you need to understand that Lux and I-"

"I'm only going to ask you once, and I expect you to answer correctly" not that there was a right answer...

"Just... Let me see him" And it was honestly the only thing I can say, other than what was on my mind.

**A/N Sorrrrrrrry! I keep saying "I'll update soon!" But I can't. Anyways, I just thought I'd update today, short chapter, sorry. But I thought it would only be far to update something, since it's been awhile. I won't be able to update for a few more weeks, but please review :) Thanx!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

It had been five quiet minutes standing in the same spot. Vader was there, but didn't exactly say anything. We waited. I could feel him staring, but I was afraid to stare back. So I settled for the floor, and waited.

It would be minutes before Lux would come through the doors. It would be difficult. Because he'd either die, or I would. But even if I died, I didn't trust that Vader would let Lux go on freely. So either way, whatever choice I'd make would seem to be ending badly. There was just no way out of this. Great. I sighed.

It was only minutes when Lux came bursting into the room with troops surrounding him and Saw. It was quiet at first. Up until Vader broke the silence.

"You may speak, Ahoksa", He said. But saying my name made an electrical shock zap through me body. It burned. Even when it was just my name.

I watched Lux's eyes slowly, he didn't look happy. But I knew why. He wasn't mad at me... He couldn't be... Right? I mean, sure I left him. But what other choice was there? I would've lost him forever. Knowing I already might.

"Lux", I said, but I didn't move any inch towards him. He was the one to walk slowly to me, until one of the troops raised his blaster. But Vader just shook his head, and Lux continued to step forward.

"Ahsoka", He said, very concerned. There was more he wanted to say, but he knew he couldn't, so he settled for,"Whats going on?"

I frowned,"I love you, Lux. I always have. I always will". The words burned on my tongue, not because they weren't true (The words WERE true), but because Lux would be more of an advantage for my turn. And somehow, it worked.

"Ahsoka, I know you do. And I love you, too. But... Whats going on?" Lux ased again. I closed my eyes as he said,"What did he say?" I knew he was talking about Anakin. No. Vader. I opened my eyes to say something, but he turned from me, and was no facing Vader,"What did you say to her!? Huh!?"

And just like that, Lux was flying across the room. But I didn't make any movement. I was in complete shock, but I forbidden myself to show it today. Vader walked across the room, to where Lux was laying. Lux was getting on his knees. Vader activated his lightsaber, and said with a harsh voice,"Do not-"

I pushed Vader with the force, activating my lightsaber. I ran towards him, and right before I could slice him in two, his saber slammed against mine. Lux got quickly to his feet. As I was now fighting against Vader, I though a quick glance at Lux, and he hit a button on his comlink. He didn't say anything, it was than that rebels came running into the room battling the troops that had been surrounding Saw and Lux.

Now Vader was pushing my backwards as our sabers hit against each others. I was growing nervous, so the next time our sabers met, I put much force into my hit and his lightsaber went flying in the air, and I kicked Vader in the face as he went flying back. I did a back flip and pulled his lightsaber that layed on the floor into my palms and through a quick glance at Lux. He was running towards me and Vader, but already Vader was getting to his feet when-

"Ugh!" Lux dropped to the ground. Vader was shooting out electricity to Lux and Lux seemed helpless. I felt my body go numb, so I pushed myself forward and ran towards Vader. My body crashed against his, knocking us both to the ground. But once on the ground, he snatched his lightsaber and blocked the shot Lux and fired at him. He than through Lux once more across the room, and he hit into Saw. I got to my feet and ran to Lux.

"Ahsoka!" Lux yelled, it was hard to hear. The gun fire increased, so we had to shout to hear each other. I dropped to the ground, sensing the red light that went by, and before I could do anything, Saw was on the ground. It took me a while to realise that he jamp in fron of Lux.

"Saw!" Lux shouted, I turned to see Vader walking towards me, not even bothering to block the shots that were being aimed at him. But he didn't drop, so I assumed he wasn't shot. As he got closer, I glanced over at Lux, who had bent down towards Saw.

"Lux!" I shouted, but he ignored me, trying to carry Saw.

"Lux!" I shouted once again. As soon as Saw's arm was around Lux's shoulder, they started heading out of the room. The rebels had defeated the troops. Well, atcually only on rebel had made it. A female.

Vader was so close when the girl jamp on his back and attacked him, she screamed at me,"GO!" I didn't know how to react. This girl had just sacrificed herself for me to run freely, so I did. I didn't know where I was going once I exited out of the room, but I was able to pick up on Lux's presence, so I followed it.

I turned left down two hallways twice, and once right. And soon Lux came into view, there, heading towards a ship. I couldn'd believe it, we'd be out of here. And it would be finished... Well, almost. Bt still.

Lux and Saw were just boarding the ship. It wasn't something I recognised. But I just kept running. The ship started, and I jamp onto the ship when the doors shut...

"Ahsoka", I heard Lux say. I rolled on my back, and breathed. I'm safe. For now.

**A/N I'll be able to update next week. Maybe even sooner, promise. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Thanx!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks goes out to AhsokaTano141516,author2be3, Green Verde, ItsATrap101, Lazy Luxsoka, and MizAni. You're reviews were appreciated. Love ya!**

**Oh! As if we'd forget to thank Bookreaderninja! We are so glad you like the story, alot. But guess what? We like yours! It's called "Then and there". So I suggest everyone check it out. We loooove it!**

**Chapter 18**

**Ahsoka's Pov**

New beginnings are rare. It doesn't really happen often. But its best to enjoy it while it lasts. Because sometimes, you lose something. And it may not be something you want to lose. That in which you protect it with you're life. Like my lightabers. They _were_ my life. I was reminded almost everyday about it at the jedi temple, where I grew up. Before the major event of my life occurred. Before I lost my life. And after I faced it all, I thought I'd be facing a new beginning. But I was wrong. Completely wrong. I'd always be searched for, tracked down.. Wanted. It'll never stop. And it was sad because I knew it was true. Lux had to understand that by now... wouldn't he?

But I did lose everything. Well, almost everything. I lost my master. I lost my brothers. I lost my sister who could have been a wonderful mother right now. I lost my people. I lost my friends. I lost my lightsabers... I lost my life. But I didn't lose Lux. Someone who has been by my side through the very beginning. Someone who has never gave up in me, and never lost faith in me. Someone who loves me, and honestly, truly cares. Someone that wouldn't lie, keep secrets, or even hurt me. No, never hurt me. Someone who I truly, deeply, and unconditionally love.

"Ahsoka" Lux called my name. He walked over to me and kneeled in front of me. I was sitting on the ground and thinking about everything. And by everything, I mean _everything_. He tried finding my eyes, but I wouldn't looks into them, so he just said, "Are you okay? Do you need something?"

"You're nice, Lux" I blurted out stupidly. I looked up to see his expression, which changed from being surprised to happy. A grin. A lovable, sweet grin. He lifted his hand to my face, and leaned into to kiss me, until I pulled away.

"No, Lux. You're nice. Too nice. So much nice that I don't think I even deserve you. Because I left you and I put you in a position I didn't want to put you in. I made you risk your life and others' to save mine. And thats not fair of me. Don't you see? You're nice. And I'm just... I'm just pathetic. I should have never-" Lux cut me off before I can go on any longer.

"No, Ahsoka. You're not pathetic. You did what you felt was right so you can save me from death. You aren't pathetic, nor selffish, and you'll never be nothing. Because to me, you're everything. And I know that right now it may sound cheesy, but you mean the universe to me. Because without you, I can't ever be complete. But its true", he said, holding my cheek so that he can look me in the eyes. I felt my throat burning, my vision being blurred... "I just couldn't loose you. I couldn't. I would have never been able to go on through life knowing that you weren't okay, and that I could have done something to save you... I would have never forgiven myself..."

And thats all it took to break me. I was suddenly sobbing against his chest. I have officially never felt this type of love. But I still didn't think I deserved it. And to top things off, Lux would always be mine. But I wasn't being fair. Because I would never be Luxs'. I belonged to the truth. To the Jedi. Because I am a jedi. Even though I could run freely... for now... I wasn't free from the truth. And I'd probably only ever be if I lost Lux. And I wasn't ready to face that. Not ever.

"I love you" I said when I calmed down. I pulled away to look him in th eyes, "I really do love you, Lux".

He frowned, than a smile played on his lips, "I love you", and he leaned down to kiss my lips. This would never be enough. Never, ever, ever...

"We're landing!" I heard Saw shout from the front. I pullled away and stared at Lux. He just smile, his beautiful, beautiful smile. I smile back. Everything was going to be okay. For now, at least. But like I said, its best to enjoy new beginnings while they last. Because most of them don't. And I'm not counting on it to end badly.

"Are you guys ready?" Saw asked, coming towards us. Lux and I got to our feet without looking away from each other.

"We're ready... Are we?" Lux turned to me. Both their eyes were on my face. I just nodded, and we exited the ship. We were on a landing platform... So familuar like the one on Mandalore where I escaped with Lux to Carlac. Well, no. I _saved _Lux from Mandalore. But he's the one to kidnap me and take me to Carlac. Great memories... I smiled at the thought.

"Senator Bonteri" A rebel saluted. Lux nodded, and pulled me closer to him. Their was at least twenty people around us. A crowd. They weren't exactly shouting or screaming in happiness. But I did hear the gasps. The whispers... It was all about a jedi being on Onderon. I knew it was a sepparatist planet, it was a republican. But a _jedi_... Jedi were wanted. And I was one of them.

Lux didn't say anything as we passed through them all. Saw did stop and speak to them though, so it was just me and Lux that had entered the King's palace. The halls were huge... almost as tall as the ones at the temple. But not the same. I'd never... _ever_ be able to step foot into the jedi temple again. Lux held onto my hand, and dragged me into an empty room. It was just the two of us. He dropped my hand and started walking back and forth as if he had something he really wanted to say. Minutes went by, and I just stood there. Waiting. But silence went on.

"We need to talk", Lux finally said. He stopped and looked at me, searching for my eyes. I steadily looked back into them, and nodded. "Plans. We need to make plans. Are you still with me? Are we going to be together? Or are you planning on leaving again just-"

"I don't want to leave you, Lux" I cut him off. He looked surprised," I want to stay with you. Forever. But... But.." I trailed off.

"But what?" Lux asked. He seemed worried. Alarmed. "But _What?"_

_"But _I don't think you want to stay with _me_. I mean, you do have a life. You _can_ have a life without me. You're a Senator, Lux. I'm a jedi. I can't love, I can't -"

"Don't." He said. He walked over to me, slowly, and stopped dead in his tracks just a few inches away. He took my hand in his and asked, "What is this _really_ about?"

I felt like I was going to cry again, but I didn't. My throat did burn, though. It hurt to say it. So I did, "They'd come for me. They know who you are. They must know you're a Senator. And you being a Senator... What I'm trying to say is... I don't want to be on Onderon. They'd come here. Kill. Kill more people, Lux. I don't want that to happened and I don't think you do either. So I have to leave, and you have to _stay. _You're a Senator, and I cannot take you away with me and be selffish"

Lux didn't say anything. He just looked at me, frowning. Thinking. I was right. I knew I was. He knew I was. So this journey had to end here, and I'd do what my first instructions were as a jedi in the first place. I'd go into hiding. For real this time. And I'd already knew the perfect place to go.

"I'm coming. I'll just do what I'm best at. Starting all over again. I don't _have _to be the Senator of Onderon. I know thats what my mother would have wanted in the first place. Me being the Senator of my home planet and all... But I know she'd also want me to be happy. She's want my to be happy _more _than me being a Senator. She'd be proud if she saw me right now. Because I chose to be by your side at all times. I won't ever... I can't ever be happy without you. You're my universe, Ahsoka Tano. I meant it", Lux said, and kissed my forehead.

I just stared at him. Another beginning... Or, no. Our _first new beginning_. Another Journey with Lux. I smiled, and pulled him into an embrace. He leaned in more to kiss my lips, and I kissed him back. When we both pulled away, we left to leave Onderon without a word. Without telling anyone where we were going, or why we were leaving. But I knew why and where we were leaving. Some place vader would never look. And of that, I'm sure...

**Yeah, my promise has been kept. This is not the last chapter. So don't worry. There will be more of Strange Things. Haha, that last part sounds funny. Anyways, E-Kae and I are proud to say we're glad that you guys like the story. Maybe even love it. Well, thanks for reading. Please Review and tell me what us what you think! And we'll update next week! Love ya's, bye! 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Ahsoka's Pov**

"I could be wrong, but...", Lux said slowly, reading the coordinates I punched in,"_Tatooine_? Or am I turning blind?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's the only place he won't find me. He would never return there. It hurts him." That was a fact.

"Return? What? Why would it hurt him?" Lux asked. Even though I wasn't up for explaining my master's past, and that my master didn't want me to know, when I do know, it seemed to be like his secret that I wasn't allowed to tell. But I also couldn't picture the idea of me lying to Lux. That wasn't fair to him, and I wanted us to be honest to one another.

So I chose truth, "Anakin Skywalker lived as a slave on Tatooine with his mother..." I trailed off, because the look in Lux's eyes seemed angry, yet sad.

"But... He became a jedi?" Lux asked.

I, carefully, continued, watching Lux's expression, "Yes. A master by the name of Qui-Gon Jinn had found my master. I don't know the whole story, but I knew that Master Jinn had thought of Anakin as unique. _I don't know much_, as I said. I only know from what I could get out of Obi-wan and Anakin. When I was able to talk to the openly... _Before_ this all happened."

Lux actually seemed interested in the story, because he asked, "Wait. This Qui-Gon Jinn... He was Anakin's master?"

I shook my head no, and said, "_Obi-Wan _was Anakin's master. Qui-Gon was Obi-wans. I don't know exactly what happened, but I know that speaking about Qui-Gon to any of them seemed to effect them. I spent time in the achrieves trying to figure him out. He was a great jedi, also someone Anakin looked up to. But he was murdered by a sith called Darth Maul. Obi-wan had killed the sith, but... I don't know. Maybe he just didn't die. It's too confusing to talk about," I stated to shake my head, "I was never able to piece the story together. But I don't think I want to either."

"Well, someone knows it, anyways...", Lux said quietly. He grabbed at my hand and said, "Come on, you're tired. You _have_ to be. You just spent hours in a prison after turning yourself in just because you wanted to see someone badly."

I smirked, "You make it sound way worse than it was", and followed him. To the back of the ship, was the same old bed I'd sleep on. With Lux. Well, when I was usually tired. But I wasn't,_ really_. I was to excited. Because I was free... Sorta, and because I knew what was on Tatooine. And I'm not talking about the Hutts and the gamblers, and the slaves. I'm talking about something far more important then that.

We both sat on the bed, and Lux said, "So, you think he wouldn't want to return, why?"

I frowned, "I guess its _too_ obvious for you to fully understand. You remember when I said Anakin was a slave?"

"How can I? You just told me a few seconds ago", Lux replied.

I continued, "Well, he hated it. Wouldn't you hate being a slave?"

Lux shrugged, "I don't know. I've never been one." I glared, and he said, "I know, I know. Thats not what you meant, really. But my mother was a politian, I didn't grow up as a slave. No offense, though. And you're right, I wouldn't want to be a slave. I'd most definitly hate it."

I rolled my eyes, "Anyways, it would bring back memories. There's... This one thing I didn't tell you. His mother died in his arms."

Lux turned shocked,"Really? Did he tell you?" I felt a little guilty for even knowing... But it was true. I knew.

"Well... Sort of..." I trailed off, gripping my left arm with my right hand. Lux gave me a questionable look, and I replied, "I don't think I was ever suppose to know. I don't think anyone was suppose to know. He tried to keep it secret, but my master and I... We share a special bond, and I... Could see what he was thinking... What he was dreaming... But it all stopped at one point... Our bond broke."

Lux frowned, "How? _Why_?"

I frowned, and felt more uneasy, "Because I left the order."

Lux's expression was to shocked I didn't even want to look into his eyes, "You left? When? Why? You went back though, didn't you?"

"But I did because something was wrong!" I said, telling the truth, "I felt something in the force change. All I knew was that it wasn't good, so I rushed back to the temple. Then I ran into something I wish I didn't. Troops were every where, surounding me. And being back into the temple again... I was a jedi. They _treated_ me like one, too. They shot at me, so I defended myself. I ran to the council room, and thats when I ran into Obi-wan and Master Yoda. They were watching a holo gram. And it hit me, because when I saw what they were watching, I knew who was to blame. My master was bowing down to a sith lord. It was _terrifying_... After watching that video, they turned to me, questioned me and filled me in on a lot..." Lux had a sad look in his eyes, and he pulled me in his arms.

It was... strange. Because I started to cry. Not weep, but... Tears fell. I've never able to tell someone as much as I knew. And I was glad I was telling Lux. Because I trusted him. And from what I knew, he trusted me. Considering that he just walked out of his life back on Onderon to continue being in mine.

"So," Lux whispered, "Is there a place on Tatooine you're planning on staying? Do you know someone who might live there? Because I sure don't".

I pulled out of the embrace, whipped my tears, and nodded, "A great friend of mine. Don't worry, you'll like him. You met him once. When you needed help on Onderon from those sepparatists."

"Oh, really? Whats his name? Because I highly doubt someone came from Tatoonine just to help me and my friends on Onderon destroy sepparatists", Lux said softly.

I gave a soft smile, "He didn't live on Tatooine. He lived on Coruscant. Like I said, you've met him once. His named is Obi-wan Kenobi."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Lux remembered the name, because right when it came out of my mouth, his eyes changed. His expression changed. My first reaction was a small smirk. But when Lux smiled gently, lifting his hand to touch my face, I frowned.

He hesitated, "What is it?"

"I…" I didn't want to admit it, but I had to. It just didn't feel right going to Obi-wan unexpectedly, "I… Obi-wan doesn't know we're coming to see him."

"What? Do you think he'll be upset with you?" Lux joked, giving me a teasing smile. I turned from him, but he stepped in front of me to face him, "Hey, hey, Ahsoka. I'm sorry. I just don't know what to expect. I mean, I don't know how everything works between you, Anakin, or Obi-wan… What is it? Is there more than you're not telling me?"

It felt like being accused of lying. Especially from Lux. And it didn't exactly feel right. I sighed, "Not exactly. What I really mean is… uhh…" My head was aching, "Obi-wan doesn't _know_ about.. about you" Lux frowned, "I mean – I planned to come see him alone. Without you. Before you left Onderon with me. I wanted you to stay, but what I really wanted, I already got. And I didn't tell Obi-wan I was coming, which probably will be a little more than shocking. And to add to that list… is that I love you."

It was all that it took. Before we were landing. Just before. It was silent, and Lux stared at me for the longest time, until he made his move. He leaned forward, slowly, and held one side of my face, whispering, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that" and kissed me. Slowly. Softly. Passionately.

Aside from everything else that was going on in the moment, was that we had landed in the middle of nowhere, which was on Tattooine, and were feeling what took forever to feel. What had been a while that felt more like centries. It was Love.

**(A/N Not exactly a long chapter, but I just wanted to get it out of the way. I hope you enjoyed it, please review! Oh, and this isn't the last chapter, if that's what you think. Love you guys!)**


	21. Chapter 21: THE LAST CHAPTER!

**Chapter 21 *Ahsoka's POV***

At first it was hard to find Obi-wan. When we landed, we were basically asking around. Well, ok. Not _me_, really. But Lux. He was asking around. While I was doing my best to feel him in the force (To sense him). I didn't trust walking around being 'seen', so I _borrowed_ (like my master always did) a brownish cloak. One simular to the one I had back at the temple, which I like. Seeing it made me smile, so I knew I just had to _borrow_ it (aside from the fact I wouldn't risk being caught).

I didn't sense Obi-wan at all, and Lux didn't really get good answers, so it came to a point where we rested for a while, and tried to think of what our next plan was. Well, we weren't giving up. We'd stay on Tatooine until we'd find him (mainly because we hadn't thought of anywhere else to go, and even when Bail Organa, himself, offered Lux and I a place in his palace with him, I refused, though I never brought it up with Lux). Lux had been throwing questions at me like, "Are you sure he said _Tattooine_?" or "What if he changed his plans?" or even "Maybe something happened to him?" (The last question made me glare at Lux), and I kept trying to dodge them, only giving answers like, "I don't know, Lux" and "Maybe" also "LUX! I'm trying to think". Okay, okay! I know. I wanted Lux to come, but that didn't really mean we'd get along. I could feel our moods shifting, and I don't know if I'm right, but I think Lux and I were getting in that stage. And no, not a sexual stage (Okay, eeesh!), but simply... An anger stange. One where you start to get so use to the other person, you... okay, bad example. Lets start again: Since we've been together (and not officially _together_), we're coming to a time we can get sick of each other... Is that a bad thing though? Can Lux and I actually _have_ feelings for each other? Or was it just never meant to be? Okay, maybe that last question had an obvious answer, considering I'm a jedi that can't love... But does that rule not apply to me no more? Because the separatists have won? Because I walked out of the order and was to late to return to it?_ I'll never really know if I don't ask Obi-wan_..., I thought. I was afraid of the answer Obi-wan may give me. If _I found him._

But I thought Obi-wan's answer would be better than any. Okay, well master Yoda is still out there... I didn't really know where, either. But Obi-wan was the closest thing I had to family right now. Wasn't he? And I know he'd have an answer for me. He had to! He was last of the jedi council that I know! (Okay, Yoda doesn't count, because I don't know where to look for him...) But still.

While Lux and I sat around on the ship, we began to get hungry. Lux got up instantly, and said, "I'll go get us something to eat. You can stay here and think. Besides, I've been dying to go for a decent walk than sit here." And I didn't argue with him. Because I _wanted_ to just sit here and think. I needed time to think anyways. I wasn't able to do it secretly without Lux so close at my side, because my expression always changed constantly when I thought of _stuff _(Obi-wan, Lux, Darth Vader, etc.). A part of me wanted to go back to Leia, and another part of me wanted to stay here close to Obi-wan and Luke. Which is ironic, since I didn't know how _close_ I was to either of them.

"Are you sure?" I ask Lux, hoping he was. He smiled sweetly at me, and said, "Yes, Ahsoka. That is, if you prefer to come?" My smile turned grim, I knew it, "I'm fine. Go ahead." Gave me a nod, and left.

So I waited.

***Dream***

It was like I was falling from reality, and hit a cold, hard ground. I winced at the slight pain, and got to my feet. It was like... I've been here before. _I saw dark clouds and an empty clearing. Rivers and rocks, mountains and trees…_ Thats when it hit me. My first dream. This is where my first dream was. But it _had_ to mean something because I was brought back here, right? I had to... Than I felt the atmosphere change instantly. It was cold, and dark clouds surrounded me, everything turned back. Not knowing what to do, I took my first step and _BAM!_ An explosion went off and I hit the ground for safety. When I wasn't hurt, I just layed there and close my eyes until something hit me. It was rain. It was _raining?_ (Huh) I turned on my back, and realized the sounds wasn't an explosion. _Lightening and thunder_ danced all around me.

_This isn't exactly normal,_ I thought. _It was just day a second ago... _And thats when it occurred to me where I was. _MORTIS!_ I tried waking up, hitting my head against the ground, pinching myself, and repeatings: _wake up! wake up! wake up!_ But I didn't wake up. This was horrible! Falling in a place where horrible things had happend. So as soon as the rain stopped, I sighed. Because, yes, I was wet, and other than that: _I couldn't wake up from my dream._

_So much for thinking away from, Lux,_ I smirked. Than I heard something. Wings flapping. I sat up and jumped when a saw a big bird-like creature in front of me, flapping wings and had a mouth hanging open, and all I could feel coming from it was something dark and sinister. And at that moment, I _knew_. Because I wasn't just sitting in a meadow that had the atmosphere changing constantly, but I was facing _the Son._

***Lux's POV***

Lux was walking towards a town not far from where they'd landed the ship. He knew Ahsoka needed time to think. He was worried about her. Most times, he wished Ahsoka would speek her mind so that he would understand what she's feeling at that moment. But he knew it'd wouldn't be easy. Ahsoka was careful with her words. That, Lux knew.

As he kept walking, he heard something far behind him, but didn't think it was really important. Which was a big mistake. When he reach the town, he noticed that many people were in their homes, ready for bed, and that not many people were in the night wondering like he was. He saw a food stand, and a guy (human guy) was behind it. Lux smiled, hoping that whatever he gets for Ahsoka, she'll like.

But the noise got closer, and closer, and by the time he finally turned to look behind him, everything went black. And Lux Bonteri disappeared.

**(A/N Okay, So We didn't update in a while. Before this, there was another "chapter 21" that was "Unfinished". You see, E-Kae and I don't live in the same community anymore, because I moved and currently live 2 hours away, so I was on the phone when 'Kae asked, "Are you done with the last chapter? I need to post it", so as stupidly as I am, I sent her the chapter and forgot to tell her to end it. And she posted it. And the readers out there (Thanx anyways) had thought it was left at one of the _worst_ cliff hangers (although they didn't say that, I just knew). So I went back to read the chapter, and than realized how stupid I was to not mention to E-Kae to end it the way she wanted to. Because we discussed how it'd end before, and... well, yeah. I forgot to say something.)**

**E-Kae: Not only did you forget to say something to me, but you also forgot to tell me about the 'announcement' that I had to make.**

**Emily: Yeah, I know. Sorry. I was distracted :3 Okay, you can announce it. Or should I?**

**E-Kae: Go for it.**

**Emily: Sure. Okay, so to every reader out there, we have some news. Yes, most of you already know that this is the "_Last Chapter_", but for other's that don't, well _"SURPRISE!"_**

**E-Kae: Some _surprise_ that is. You didn't even finish.**

**Emily: I was hoping you'd tell the other part.**

**E-Kae: Go for it.**

**Emily: Ugh. Okay, well, moving along. E-Kae announced on Twitter this afternoon that there was going to be "Strange Things 2: The Unexpected" for details or any information, follow us on 12345EKD (That is, if you have a twitter)**

**E-Kae: WAIT! We haven't covered up everything. So don't go anywhere just yet. Do you guys remember Chapter 2 of this story? When I said "Reviews are a way of encouraging us to update"? Well, I meant it. We know there are readers out there who have stopped reviewing (_or at least I hope there are readers) _for the last two chapters. So we thought: Did we do something wrong? And yes, we did. _Apparently._ The Chapter 20 was a "romance chapter", and not many people liked that. But, correct me if I'm wrong, but is Strange Things not marked as 'Romance/Adventure'? I thought so! Before, Emily and I have noticed how we don't really have "romance chapters", so we decided that chapter 20 would be... I don't know, a _"romance chapter"! _**

**Emily: Other than that, we've basically covered up everything. Oh, and notice how this chapter had Ahsoka coming back to Mortis? Well, the idea originally came from Chapter 3 itself. And than "Mortis" was just thrown in there. But anyways, we hoped you guys enjoyed Strange Things. The idea to leave to leave the last chapter on a cliff hanger came from one of our best readers, Bookreaderninja. Thank you so much, you've helped us a lot! Well, we've made it this far. Think back to the first time we wrote the first chapter. Than the seconds. Than the third, and always moving forward. Well, it feels _GREAT_ to know that this is over. I just can't wait for the #2! And thanks to all those other people out there, sending love to me when I lost my family, and encouraging me to move forward with my writing. I'm very greatful to have wonderful reviewers.**

**E-Kae: Yeah, I agree. :)**

**Emily: Other than everything I said, I only ask you (the readers, reviews, etc.) to do one thing. If its not to much to ask, though. With my heart-**

**E-Kae: And with mine.**

**Emily: I ask you (the reader) to review, and tell us what you think. :) 3 )**


	22. Chapter 22 (AN)

**A/N** Hey guys, its **E-Kae** here. We have **Strange Things 2** up now, for those of you who haven't already known that.

If you have any questions, don't be afraid to **pm** us about anything.

Anyways, have a good day and god bless you :P lmao **bye**!


End file.
